OCs Needed
by winterclockwork
Summary: OCs needed for an epic story that I've just started writing. All high ranks are still open. If you submit an OC, I'm willing to discuss their role/portrayal in the story. The finished story's coming out either in November or December.


**Story Blurb** : A prophecy that promises the death of the clans- and two kits are right in the middle of it. Will the fear of those around them lead to darkness or will they be able fight destiny and change fate itself?

 _pretend this is a fancy divider_

The four clans in the story are AlpineClan, BrookClan, CragClan, and MudClan. The clan of the two main characters will remain a secret until the release of the story so that all four clans will get somewhat equal representation.

 **AlpineClan** \- They live in a forest filled with tall trees on top of several tall hills. They're diligent and brave. They share borders with CragClan to the north and BrookClan to the east.

 **BrookClan** \- They live on a wide field with many creeks and rivers. They're smart and stubborn. They share borders with MudClan to the north and AlpineClan to the west.

 **CragClan** \- They live on the mountain tops. They are reserved but powerful. They share borders with AlpineClan to the south and MudClan to the east.

 **MudClan** \- They live in a marshland. They're intelligent and sly. They share their western border with AlpineClan and their southern border with CragClan.

pretend this is a fancy divider

Applications should either be sent in via review or PM. I'll accept most but I may modify them as I please. I'll send you a message with any modifications I make if I accept your character and if the option is available. Every once in awhile, I'll update this story with an updated list of characters.

 **Rules**

i. Keep your character realistic. This includes name and appearance. I'll edit out any unrealistic characteristics if you do not.

ii. I'll be deciding the rank of all submited forms, so please send them in with warrior names. No -kit, -paw or -star. I'll decide your character's suffix otherwise.

iii. There's no character cap so make as many as you want. I'm free to decline any number of your characters.

iv. This character must have been created _exclusively_ for the story. They cannot be used in other stories or any public roleplay. By submitting this character you are relinquishing your rights to them.

v. I may modify these characters as I please. I'll notify you of any edits made and am happy to discuss changes but I still get to have the final say.

vi. All contributers will get credited in the allegiance once the story is published.

pretend this is a fancy divider

The choice of the name, age, rank, and clan of your character isn't final. To ensure that the cats are equally distributed and your characters end up in the clan most suiting of them, I will make that decision on my own. Age and rank may change for similar reasons.

 _All high ranks are open but it's not confirmed that you'll get one._

With that said, here's the form:

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Mate:**

 **Crush:**

 **Kin:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **History:**

 **Preferred rank:**

 **Preferred clan:**

 **Preferred age:**

 **Other:**

NOTE: you can use your own format if you desire as long as all the same information is given.

pretend this is a fancy divider

The story will probably be out either in November or December depending on how busy I am. Follow me as an author so you can remain updated on it. Forms will close on 15/11/2017 at the latest or when I feel like I have enough characters.

pretend this is a fancy divider

Story so this is technically not against the rules:

Sunlight flittered through the leaves of the oak trees. Dew drops balanced wobbily on the leaves of flower bushes. Morning birds lit the day up with song. It seemed that just as quickly as it had come, leafbare had left. Lilactail looked around at the newleaf forest. It was the first time she'd seen it. She was kitted at the end of the season and only opened her eyes at the start of greenleaf.

The scents were far more overwhelming than the sights. Thousands of herbs and flowers had sprouted to life all around her. The forest was alive with prey as they left their burrow. Even the birds seemed happier. They never sung that loud.

"It's beautiful," Lilactail mumured. She turned to look behind her shoulder. Her body tensed up. She flicked one ear. "Yarrowjaw, where'd you run off to!?"

"I was getting this," a gentle voice mumured in a muffled voice. Lilactail flashed her gaze to the flowers in the white-chinned tom before her. He grinned lop-sidedly. His bright green eyes shone expectantly. Lilactail suddenly felt her heart accelerate.

"Y-yarrowjaw," she stumbled out, looking at the tom with watery eyes, "there's something I have to tell you."

"It's not that you're allergic to flowers, is it?" he asked as he dropped the bouquet and rushed to her side. She pressed her body up against him and took in a deep breath of air.

"I'm expecting kits," she replied, staring up into his emerald eyes. His expression turned confused. He grew a wide grin on his face and let out a loud _meow_ into the trees. "Ryeberry thinks there are three, but it's still too early to say for certain."


End file.
